7 Minutos En El Paraíso
by Samary Danna
Summary: "¿Tu primera vez jugando a esto?" Adivinó Alfred mientras se levantaba del suelo y cogía la mano de Arthur "No te preocupes, lo pasaremos bien. Te haré sentir como si estuvieras en el paraíso" Después de decir esto le guiñó el ojo y cerro la puerta del armario.


**N.****A:** ¡Wiiiii! Hoy fue un día muy productivo, ya que actualice mi perfil y, además, he escrito otro fic. La idea me vino mientras me estaba durmiendo y por desgracia me despertó totalmente. Qué asco, bueno, ¡es que eran las 3 de la mañana!

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia, ni ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenecen…. Todo es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

_**7 MINUTOS EN EL PARAÍSO**_

Arthur se sentía bastante nervioso, mucho en realidad, ya que esa era la primera fiesta de ese tipo a la que asistía y, la verdad, no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Oh, dios mío -susurró al ver que la bebida que había encima de la mesa tenía un color muy extraño, un amarillo fosforescente- Quiero irme a mi casa y no volver nunca a una cosa de estas -pensó asustado después de ver, cuando se giró hacía la pista de baile, a un muchacho bailando desnudo mientras gritaba cosas guarras.

Se encaminó hacía la puerta rápidamente para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, pero algo interrumpió su huida: una chica lo había cogido del brazo y lo llevaba hacía un grupo de personas que estaban sentadas en círculo al lado de un armario.

-Te he visto muy solito, así que te he traído a que juegues un roto con nosotros -le explico esta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar mientras hacía que se sentara junto a los demás- Bien, ya conseguí otro más; por lo tanto ya podemos empezar. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda sobre cómo se juega a siete minutos en el paraíso? -preguntó después de sentarse también junto a los otros.

Arthur había oído hablar de ese juego, así que ya se había hecho una idea de cómo era y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, quería jugar. Pero él se considera a sí mismo un caballero y, por lo tanto, no podía simplemente irse dejándolos tirados.

-¡Vamos allá! -canturreó la misma muchacha mientras hacía girar la botella.

-Que no me toque. Que no me toque. Que no me toque -rezaba Arthur muy asustado, ya que si le tocaba sería su primer beso o su primer lo que sea.

-El de las cejas raras, te toca conmigo -dijo un chico rubio con gafas y un mechón anti gravedad mientras sonreía lascivamente.

Y era verdad, la botella se había detenido apuntando con el culo hacía el chico que acababa de hablar y con la parte tapadera hacía Arthur.

-Qué suerte, le tocó Alfred- susurró alguien del grupo.

Pero Arthur no podía oír nada, ya que se había perdido en el profundo mar azul que eran los ojos de Alfred.

-Vamos, vamos -dijo la muchacha que había arrastrado a Arthur ahí, su nombre era Elizabeth- Entrad de una vez al armario-ahora había empujado a Arthur hacía Alfred.

-Yo no…. –intentó decir Arthur cuando había vuelto a la realidad.

-¿Tu primera vez jugando a esto? -adivinó Alfred mientras se levantaba del suelo y cogía la mano de Arthur- No te preocupes, lo pasaremos bien. Te haré sentir como si estuvieras en el paraíso -dijo mientras le quiñaba el ojo y cerraba la puerta del armario.

* * *

-El tiempo de ha acabado -gritó alguien cuando los siete minutos habían transcurrido ya.

Todos esperaron expectantes a que salieran. El primero en hacerlo fue Arthur, con la baca semiabierta y una cara de total desconcierto.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó con una sonrisa extraña Elizabeth, una que decía "Soy fujoshi" por todas partes.

-Vi un montón de colores y estrellas -respondió medio ido Arthur.

-Qué hiciste ahí dentro, ¿fumar marihuana? -bromeo uno de los que estaban sentados.

-No exactamente -dijo Alfred mientras se ponía a la altura de Arthur y, de paso, le daba una palmadita en el culo; a lo que este dio un pequeño grito y salto- Oye, nosotros lo dejamos, es decir, nos vamos al cuarto de arriba. Francis, pásame la llave

-Claro -dijo este sin ninguna duda- Lo que sea por el amour

-Es-es-espera -protestó Arthur mientras subían las escaleras- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Alfred F. Jones, pero ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor -Alfred lo besó- Ya que ahora me apetece hacer otra cosa.

Y así es como Arthur Kirkland conoció al amor de su vida, además de perder la virginidad, claro está.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fin. OwO Es lo más romántico que he escrito hasta ahora (?) Me dije a mi misma que lo dejaba ya, pero al parecer escribir me gusta de verdad… para vuestra mala suerte xD (?)_

_Los reviews me ponen muy feliz (no sé por qué, pero es inevitable)_

_Gracias por leer._

_Bye, Bye_


End file.
